Decline of Light - Chapter 1
Decline of Light 980 BE10M: Midsummer's Day The sun shined brilliantly on the light brown earth as Anzai Enarion awaited his father's return from the Shadow Wars. His father was a Captain in the Republic of Centanium's Armed Forces and for a long time, he'd been fighting back the hordes of Shadows that amassed in the great forest of Aradrion. Not long after thinking about this, he saw a squadron of soldiers from the Centanium 1st Royal Knights Legion, walking towards him. There appeared to be a stretcher lifted upon the shoulders of the soldiers; with a body on it. Anzai ran forward, anxious and yet dreading to see who the person on the stretcher was. There he was, lying on the stretcher, in his glorious battle armour, holding his notched and dented Captain's sword on his chest; and with his shield held by one of his fellow knights was Anzai's father, Enzar. Anzai checked his father's slowly fading pulse as his father turned to look at him and smiled weakly. With great effort he said in a faint and somewhat raspy voice, "I'm so sorry that I've returned home in this state. I promised your mother I would come home alive but..-" Tears trickled down from his eyes to the left side of his beard. He continued: "Son, at the end of my life, now, I can't tell you how much I love you. For your old man Anzai, please tell your mother how much I've loved her, ever since the day we got married. Oh Layna..." He coughed and blood came, small rivers of it flowing from his mouth and down his cheek. Anzai wiped it with the hem of his shirt sleeve as tears trickled down from his eyes. He wrapped his right arm around his father's chest, resting his head on his father's side. Enzar put a hand on his son's back and stroked his back until several minutes later, Anzai could no longer feel his father's hand moving. Anzai got up and stared down at his father's beautiful hazel eyes and grasped his father's hand. Suddenly a fast moving breeze swept around them and the sound of the wind sounded like the soft exhalation of breath. Anzai looked up and around him but there was nothing. He looked down and as his father's far-away, glassy eyes drifted down, his father's grip on his hand suddenly weakened. He cried out: "No!" to his father but it was already too late; his father's body dissolving into little spheres of light which were drifting upwards towards the heavens. As Enzar evaporated, his son, Anzai choked back a sob and whispered, "Goodbye, father." At Enzar's Burial, the President himself attended, which was a welcome sight for he'd been Enzar's friend. President Xiados stepped onto the stage and went up to the podium. In a sad voice he said, "Friends and family, we have gathered for the death of Enzar Enarion. It seemed as if he joined the Armed Forces just yesterday. We were both young and best friends, but eager to make our mark on the world. Him in the military, and I in politics. When I became President, I immediately promoted him to captain for he had a strong history of valour and honour in battle and was already a seasoned veteran. But overall, he was a caring man. A selfless captain. He was a great father, - he glanced at Anzai - husband, and friend to all of us. May he rest in eternal peace and may the Gods watch over his spirit." He stepped off the platform and the crowd watched as Enzar's coffin was lowered into the grave. Silent words of reassurance and comfort floated around Anzai as he held out his father's Elven star pendant in the palm of his hand. A single tear trickled down his tear as he said the one person he missed the most, "Father". After the funeral and the burying of Enzar Enarion, young Anzai rushed back to his house and to his room. Locking his bedroom door behind him, he rushed to his bed, unimaginable grief and sorrow taking over him. With every breath came wracking sobs and despite him blinking, the tears continued to flow like water downstream. Suddenly, a a white light emanated from his arm, pulsing at first, but slowly growing larger and large until it engulfed the whole room. Following the white came a pain on Anzai's arm. It hurt as much as a prick of a needle at first but slowly grew until it became almost unbearable. Anzai looked down at his arm and saw there a mark, a sign that had three sets of wings, with a star between the first set and the second. Out of thin air there came a voice, soft and gentle: "Young child, I bless you with this Mark. You are now one of and blessed with the powers of a Praelecti, one chosen by a God. You will have an important role to play in the future, but for now, go to sleep young one. " A heavy feeling of drowsiness and euphoria washed over Anzai and he shed his last tear before the world faded into the twilight. Category:Moodle Category:Stories Category:Magic Category:T Rated Story Category:Fantasy Category:Decline of Light series